Wildest Dream
by ka.luchuw
Summary: inspired by Wildest Dream - Taylor Swift - My last request is, you'll remember me standing in a nice dress with you when you leave me, I bet these memories Follow you around


**WILDEST DREAM**

 _Nothing lasts forever,_ _this is gonna take me down_

Keceriaan yang Sakura rasakan tak pernah bertahan lama. Baru beberapa hari sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk kembali melakukan perjalanannya Sakura sudah merasa sangat kesepian.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau perlu untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan? Tidakkah ini sudah cukup?" tanyanya sambil menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Sigh, hal yang pernah kulakukan tidak akan pernah bisa ditebus dengan apapun, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk melihat dunia dengan lebih baik Sakura."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau membawaku ikut bersamamu?" dengan nada memohon Sakura sangat berharap kali ini Sasuke akan mengajaknya.

Sasuke mengangat tanganya untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura namun Sakura segera menahannya, "Tidak lagi Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf Sakura kali ini aku belum bisa membawamu, tapi sungguh lain kali." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menawan membuat hati Sakura langsung berdegup kencang.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku akan segera menemuimu ketika kembali ke Konoha".

* * *

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress_

Ingatan Sakura kembali ke waktu mereka pergi ke festival musim panas. Bisa dibilang ini bukan ' _date'_ karena mereka berjanji pergi bersama anggota tim 7, tapi biarpun tidak berdua dengan Sasuke tetap saja membuat hati Sakura sangat kacau. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia kenakan. Apa yukata? Atau cukup memakai pakaian biasa?

"Ino! Please, aku harus pakai apa?" teriak Sakura pada sahabatnya ketika Ino datang untuk membantunya bersiap.

"Hei, _forehead_. Ini festival. Pakai saja yukata. Itu akan terlihat manis di depan anak cowok." Ino mengambil yukata berwarna merah dengan motif _cherry blossom_.

"Tapi ini bukan kencan _ino-pig_! Naruto dan Kakashi sensei juga berada disana. Mereka pasti akan langsung menggodaku jika aku tampil berlebihan."

"Siapa peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kau kesana bukan untuk menemui mereka. Cepatlah Sakura jika kau tak ingin terlambat untuk datang ke festival."

Setelah satu jam dihabiskan untuk berdandan, Sakura segera bergegas menuju Konoha Square tempat dilaksanakannya festival musim panas. Terlihat Sasuke sudah menunggu di samping jembatan sendirian. Kakashi sensei tidak pernah tepat waktu ketika janjian.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura di tengah keramaian.

 _So damn hot!_ Sasuke memakai yukata hitam simple dengan emblem uchiha di belakangnya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura sambil membawakan permen kapas. "Ini untukmu Sakura."

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke-kun, etto... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sakura, kau cocok menggunakannya." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia pun langsung berjalan sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu, tidakkah kita menunggu Kakashi sensei dan Naruto?"

"Biarkan saja mereka. Lebih baik kita segera menikmati festival atau kita akan ketinggalan untuk melihat kembang api."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Sakura tak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakan kepada Sasuke. Bukannya tidak ingin, namun hati ini saja sudah sangat kacau ketika ia memegang tangannya.

Mereka menikmati games yang ada di festival seperti menangkap ikan mas dan mencoba taiyaki. Ketika sudah waktunya untuk melihat kembang api, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk melihatnya di dekat bukit yang ada di Konoha. Dari situ pemandangannya sangat indah dan tidak terlalu ramai.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sakura masih tersipu malu. Sasuke belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, hanya senyuman tipis khas darinya saja yang terlihat di wajahnya.

* * *

 _Someday when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories, Follow you around_

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

Sakura selalu berharap Sasuke selalu teringat apa yang sudah ia lalui bersama selama berapa bulan ini di Konoha. Kenangan mereka berdua, kenangan yang ia janjikan akan selalu menyenangkan dan penuh keceriaan. Tapi ia tahu Sasuke selalu membutuhkan perjalanan ini untuk dapat melihat dunia lebih baik, untuk dapat melihat dunia ini dengan mata penuh kedamaian tidak seperti dulu yang penuh dengan amarah dan dendam.

"Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang Sasuke-kun."

* * *

End


End file.
